


Space Face

by Higigf



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: AU, Clockwork - Freeform, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt Danny, Hurt/Comfort, Lost - Freeform, Not Phantom Planet Compliant, Rich Danny, Space AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higigf/pseuds/Higigf
Summary: A Danny Phantom space AU where Danny is stuck on earth.Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters in said show. all rights go to their respective owners.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a Short starter chapter to add more depth to the pro-log and to help me think more about the plot. but do not fret I plan to make the chapters longer in the future. but seeing how I just came up with this idea they might be pretty short in the beginning if it makes you feel better think of this chapter as a pro-log part 2 and not as a chapter by itself I will try to update every week and will answer reviews if possible or if they don't reveal too many spoilers. But enough of this chit chat. Time to start the story.
> 
> You can also find this story on Fanfiction.net.

~Pov Danny

When I woke up I was very confused and could not see. Wait Why Can’t I See! I blinked my eyes a few more times before my vision finally cleared up.

I sat up and looked around my surroundings. I was not at Qertyab. But that's not the point I didn't want to go there anyway. The question is where am I?

I decided to scope out my environment just like my Memma taught me. Never be caught off guard always be ready to leave or fight. But maybe that's the thinking that got me into this situation.

After wandering around for a bit I saw the ground change underneath me. It was a weird change, not natural like the other changes in color I saw. It’s like the ground as marked for some kind of test run or a racing track. I started to examine the strange white dotted lines when i heard something coming towards me Very loudly.

I looked up and saw two glowing lights coming towards me at a very frightening speed, before I could decide what to do next the lights rammed into me Hard. Ouch! OK I probably broke something. The last thing I saw was something stepping out the the monster that hit me. Then I blacked out.

~Pov Sam

Ok I need to think about this. I am pretty sure I just hit someone with my car. Ok its ok. I'm ok they are... hopefully ok. This is not what I expected when I decided to go for a drive in my car. I just need to check that they are alright. Wait should I call the police first, no I am supposed to check for injury first. 

After exiting my car, I look over to see if they are alive. Ok nope they are definitely dead, Oh no I killed them. Ok... ok this is not fine I am not fine. Wow a murderer at a young age of 18 what has my life come too. While i’m consumed thinking about how much time I will have to spend in prison for murder I hear a grown from the dead body.

Oh No absolutely not! I am not dealing with Zombies today. Not really thinking about my actions I take of one of my Steel toed boots and Chuck it at their head. I knew these would come in handy, Tucker just does not understand.

~Pov Danny

Just as I was starting to come around. I’m not quite sure what happened actually my vision was still blurry from when I first woke up, but I am almost positive that the creature that came out of the Monster that hit me, Just threw their Footwear at me.The nerve! what did I do to them? The creatures of this planet obviously have no sense of decently.

I should probably not try to get back up considering the creatures first reaction, but I have never been that clever so I did it anyway. *OOff* Did they really just throw their other foot cloth at me! I really should have seen that coming, to be honest. Why are their foot cloths so hard anyway. I pick one up and Examine it. Oh... no wonder it hurt so bad to be hit with it. It has a metal substance on the tip. At this rate I would rather be at Qetyab and that's saying something.

The creature is still staring at me. Probably wishing for another metal tipped foot cloth to throw at me. I make the executive decision to stare back.

They chirped at me, like actually chirped at me. What did I do to deserve this. This planet must be of very low intelligence to not know the universal language. Or maybe they meant to chirp at me, I don’t have enough knowledge on this planet to know maybe, chirping at people is normal. 

I ask them for their name, I might as well be polite maybe they can offer me some help.

I was wrong, they just chirped at me again. Ok so this person is either really really rude or does not understand the universal language. I want to think it’s the latter but I can’t be too sure.

I decide just sitting me is not helping my cause. So I decide to float up to my feet, a perfectly acceptable act, if not a lazy one, but this creature did not think as such. They made the loudest Chirp at me. It almost hurt my ears. “Well i’m sorry I did not know that a simple floating would make this species so angry.” Maybe I have more to learn about this planet then I first thought. I decide to sit back down, to see if that soothes them, it does not seem to make much difference but it’s progress. 

As we just sit here I am beginning to wonder when Vladimir realises that I did in fact not arrive to the dreaded Qertyab. As he had so rudely planned for me. Knowing Vlad after he discovers that little detail about me not arriving as planned there might not be a Qertyab for me to arrive too aymore. Stupid Vlad and his better plan for my life. With him and my Memma looking for me I don’t plan to be on this planet for long. So that creature can calm down or leave, because they are making me uncomfortable, just staring like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's point of view of what happened and maybe Danny is going somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this story! I apologize for any grammar errors in the first chapter. I now have my Sister helping me check my mistakes, one of the big ones was me not using the correct past present or future tense. so if you notice a mistake like this please inform me. Thank you once again!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pov Sam

You would have thought that after the first shoe the thing would die… again. Once again the thoughts of zombies popped up. I mean not that zombies aren't cool because they are, but I would rather not be attacked by one.

Ok its moving again, that was fast. Ah, ah, what do i do? After a little thought I decided to throw my other shoe at it. I almost, almost laughed at the look on its face, but I have dignity and was not going to show any weakness to this zombie alien creature.

Oh NO. it's staring at me now. It's probably going to kill me. Oh I’ve done it now. It was probably the second shoe that set it off why did I throw that second shoe, my fate is sealed.

I tell it to stop staring in the strongest voice I can, but I don't think it was very effective because it's still staring at me just now more confused. I am beginning to wonder if Zombie alien things speak english.

What in the world was that sound. Is it yelling at me? It's like a clicker but pushed up against a chalkboard. A sound I could not even comprehend making, like I can only imagine the strain on the vocal cords from making a sound like that. Well, I think that confirms that it does not speak english.

To test my theory I ask them “Do you speak english?” well that did not work now it just looks offended.

Nope Nope Nope Nope. 100 times Nope. it literally just floated like above the ground. no more Mrs nice sam I have a dignity to uphold and Ultra recycled vegetarian legacy to protect. I Am Not Dying To a Zomian. Get it, zombie alien, Tuck would be so proud of that one. So with all my bravery in one shout I say “BACK OFF MISTER” .

That seemed to have worked as they slowly started so sit back down.then went back to staring at me. Ok we are back at square one.

I stare at it for a while longer. Making sure it does not move to attack me or call its allies. I realise im being kind of out of character. Aren't I the one who says to love all creatures of the world. I guess i’m not keeping up the legacy of Ultra Recyclo Vegetarian as well as I thought.

Don’t get me wrong after this thought I considered saying sorry, but considering what happened last time I talked to it and my theory of it not speaking english. I think it’s safe to say that my efforts will be in vain.

The longer we have this awkward staring contest the more I notice his strange features. oh … when did I start referring to it as a him well, it matters not, he has a life too. And I have a legacy to protect. Well for one thing his hair floats, not like floats in the wind but like floats of its own will. Or maybe he's controlling it who knows. 

I’ve decided to call him Danny, its a simple enough name. Ok now that that's decided I call at him with his new found name. He looks up at me confused. Ah OK new plan, I start to make exaggerated hand motions towards my car saying words like car and drive. He still does not seem to get it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
Pov Danny

What is the creature doing? They seem to be dancing and chirping. At the monster, oh… no nope not doing that, do they really expect me to get into the thing that nearly killed me? No way!

I decide, after watching them dance and chirp for a while. Hey i’ve got to get my entertainment somewhere. This planet has been a very boring experience so far. But too bad for them I have already decided I am not! getting in the monster.

I decide to humor them, so I slowly float towards them. This seems to be what they wanted, as I assumed they want to get me inside that monster. They start to get more energetic in their dance and chirps. Which was fine, until they started to walk towards me.

Me being a civilized Phantom tried, I really tried to tell them to stop in a way they would understand. So I decided to cry, don’t get me wrong it was a very dignified cry. And since I am so extra I even threw in some tears.

This seemed to work as they stopped advancing towards me which I was very much thankful for. 

What are they doing now? They have gone inside the monster. Maybe they are smart enough to notice I did not want to enter the monster and stopped trying.

Nope I was wrong they are still gesturing and chirping. Wait what did they just do! The monster is making noises oh No. since I did not willingly get eaten. It's going to eat me!

Ok it’s not going to eat me. Thats ok with me! It’s heading in the opposite direction. Yes this is perfect now I can continue my attempts to contact Memma 

Nope. how many times can I be wrong in one day. It must be a lot. The monster has seemed to stop. And the creature. Maybe I should name the thing by now. How about Lulak. Yeah Lulak sounds good. Ok well Lulak is sticking their head out the monster and is making those gestures again.   
Oh. Lulak probably wants me to follow them. Why did I not see that before. Oh yeah i’m not very clever. 

After I started to follow them they seemed very pleased with themselves. Well I guess they should be because they figured out how to convey a command, even with the language barrier. Lulak would Most likely be a Very good leader.

Well I guess I'll just follow them now, I just hope that Vlad figures out that I did not arrive to Qertyab, and starts to look for me. I hope that after this he will learn that sending me places to “learn” never works out the way he wants.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny Follows Sam. Why did he do that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the Wonderful support on this story, and special Thanks to those of you who left reviews! I updated a little late this week because I have my sister checking my work and she has a Life or something. well I hope you enjoy the chapter

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pov Tucker

Well this is not how I planned to start of the day. Of course, only Sam would ever come to my house with a literal flying person following her. Ok backtrack, Why is there a flying person following her?!

I’m just going to pretend that none of this happened i’m going to bed with Cheryl and we are not coming out until either everything is back to normal or I realise i’m crazy whichever comes first.

I guess that plan did not go over well with the flying person because he decided to fly up into my face blocking my way from the stairs. Welp i’m stuck. Any normal person in this situation would ask them to move or leave a different way, but me oh no. i’m a weird person so I decided to scream, you know as you do.

I mean what else would you do when a FLYING person with weird clothes and shiny white hair blocks your way to the stairs, I think you would scream too. You know what maybe you wouldn't. That contradicts my previous thought.

He did not seem to like my scream, seeing as he is now on the floor, clutching his head. I think for a second that maybe I hurt him, but that thought gets left behind as I race my way back up the stairs. Ignoring Sam’s yells to come back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pov Danny

I never should have followed Lulak, what was I thinking! This is probably some trap and the are going to kill me or dissect me. Or whatever else these creatures do! But one thing is certain i’m Dead.

After panicking for a while longer I notice there is another creature here in the small room with me and Lulak. Of course, I fly up to them.

Ok Never mind, Bad idea. I think my ears are bleeding. What was that Noise?! It was like the predator birds back home that would eat your pets if you left them outside for too long. NO scratch that it's so much louder! 

Today is really not my day. After the evil bird creature left. Lulak started to make a noise similar to the screeching but not as severe. My best bet was probably to sit here on the floor and wait for my demise due to these evil creatures noises.

I mean that's what the screeching is, right? Lowing my defenses so that they can kill me. I should have listened to my Memma, how many times do I have to learn that Memma can literally see the future. By default that should mean I would listen to them but noooo. 

I start to hum to myself a song that my mother would sing to me when I had a nightmare. Probably the only thing she left me with if I being honest. Lulak seemed to like it as they stopped screeching, or maybe they were ready to kill me now who knows.

Oh, it's back to the chirping, can’t Lulak see i’m waiting for my demise. Have a little mercy. Or maybe Lulak does not want to kill me, but that is a small hopeful thought, and I have decided to start listening to my Memma. And Memma would say, “Listen to your instincts young one”.

But after all this it seems like that's the problem. I don’t have as strong instincts as the rest of them, why don’t they realize this.

I should stop thinking about the past though. And focus on the present. The fact that I literally might die right here. Then there would probably be no Qertyab or Evil creature planet anymore. Vlad should really get his anger issues checked.

Well it seems Lulak has given up on chirping at me, maybe I should have responded? Maybe that's what they wanted. Great I messed up again, stupid instincts, why can’t you help me like you help everyone else!

Oh look Lulak is doing the follow me dance again. Considering what happened last time I should not follow them, but I have nothing better to do so… Following Lulak it is!

*************************************************************************************************************  
Chapter 4 Preview.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pov Vlad

You would think sending a child on a little expedition to gain more understanding about the universe could only go wrong so many times. But time and time again, I am proven wrong.

I hear that this time Shket did not even arrive on Qertyab for a problem to happen. Apparently Shket’s ship crashed after being knocked off course by an asteroid. A rookie mistake. With all the advancements in this society you think something like an asteroid would not be able to take down a royal ship, but no time and time again I am disappointed.

The oracal could have at least hinted at a mistake like this, but he has never been very reliable anyway. You think for being Shket’s Memma he would try to keep him safe, but once again it would seem I am proven wrong.

I decide to go talk to the man himself about this, I mean the nerve. He is supposed to be our oracle, yet I feel like he does not tell me anything. “Clockwork!” I call out to him. As usual he does not respond, rude. So with a king like confidence I walk up to him grab his arm and say “Why did you not say anything about Shket’s crash?” he shrugged as he does and said “It did not seem of my concern.”

“Of your concern!” I yelled at him “you are his Memma”.

“And that means he has priorities over all others? I think not.” he said with that smug tone that just screams I know everything.

“Other things were happening in the cosmos I had to attend to. Don’t worry I have started to search for him.” and after this last statement or conversation was over. Ended just like almost every conversation I have with him.

I sometimes feels like the only person he actually listens to is Shket, but he is his Memma so I guess that makes sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to J4ck for leaving a review on the last chapter. for your questions and comments J4ck I wanted to move the story along faster so I apologize for the vague gestures my sister said that as well so I will try to avoid it in the future. with Danny's reaction to the cars, I took it from the fact that our cars kind of resemble mice or other creatures with eyes and a mouth. where Danny comes from all the electronics are very sleek with no defining features like Eye resembling headlights and if something has eyes and a mouth for all he can see, he assumes its alive. Thank you once again for your feedback!


End file.
